iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1358 BC
[[ስዕል:1358B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 75: 1358 BC. Previous map: 1401 BC. Next map: 1332 BC (Maps Index)]] 1358 BC - THE AMARNA ERA MAIN EVENTS 1400-1370 BC - Arnuwanda I in Hatti Soon after Arnuwanda I succeeded Tudhaliya II, Atarshiya of Achaea seized Alashiya (Cyprus) which had recently become a Hittite possession, whereupon Madduwatta of Lukka drove him out and occupied Alashiya himself. Arnuwanda complained to Madduwatta but the Hittites seem to have been too busy with the Kaskan 'barbarian' tribes threatening Hattushash from the north, to stop the Arzawan advances. 1392-1375 BC - Kurigalzu I in Karduniash Kurigalzu I succeeded Kadashman-Harbe in Karduniash in 1392 BC. Under him the Kassites subjected Elam, both Susan and Anshan, and instated Igi-Halki at the start of the Igihalkid dynasty of Elam. 1380-1379 BC - Trouble in Mitanni Artatama I was followed by Shuttarna II in Mitanni in 1390 BC. In 1381 BC he also gave his daughter princess Gilukhepa in marriage to Pharaoh Amenhotep III, who had succeeded Thutmose IV in 1391 BC. In 1380 BC, Shuttarna II's son Artashumara succeeded him and was soon murdered, and his next son Tushratta succeeded him as king of Mitanni. However, the eastern part of Mitanni rallied around a rival king, Artatama II, calling himself king of Hurrians. Artatama II also supported Assyrian independence, and their vassal king Eriba-adad I supported him in turn, and there was even an Assyrian independence political party in Tushratta's court at Washukanni. Hana had long had its own kings, but they too owed little allegiance to Mitanni by now. The diplomatic relationship with Egypt was the major success for Mitanni. . 1370-1353 BC - Tudhaliya III in Hatti Tudhaliya III succeeded his father Arnawanda I in 1370 BC. Fragmentary records suggest the capital was moved from Hattushash to Shamuha on account of the Kaska advances. He and especially his son, General Supiluliuma, campaigned many times against the Kaskans and subdued Azzi-Hayasa. They also campaigned in Arzawa and subjected the region of Masha, Hittite for Mysia, an old name dating to the first Moesian conquest; but no name resembling 'Bebryce' is known from the Hittite fragments. Mitanni controlled Halab and Ishuwa and fomented rebellion around Tegarama province, which Tudhaliya and Supiluliuma also had to spend time fighting. 1368 BC - Hothebrot kills Roe In 1368 BC Hothebrot of Swedica killed Roe of Danica; he also subjected Saxony east of the Weser. Helge was nominal king of Danica, subjected to Swedica. 1361-1331 BC - Amarna Letters The Amarna letters, written ca. 1361-1331 BC, give a good view of the political situation in the Near East at this time. Many of Amenhotep III's Canaanite vassals wrote him, using Akkadian for international correspondence, to complain of their struggles with the Habiru. In particular the Canaanite rulers of Jerusalem and Megiddo asked for help because the Habiru had joined with Labaya of Shechem and seized Hazor. These letters must describe the earlier situation before Jabin of Hazor conquered Israel in 1351 BC. Another situation was where the Habiru had joined with Amorite chieftains Abdi-ashirta, and were seizing the coast of Phoenicia from Ugarit south to Sidon. Despite these pleas that this was Egyptian territory, it does not appear that Amenhotep III intervened, nor did Amenhotep IV, the famous Akhenaten, who succeeded him in 1353 BC. The Book of Judges is only focused on Israel and mentions only that Shamgar son of Anath slew 600 Philistines with an ox goad, roughly in these years. The Peleset proper show up in Philistia a bit later, ca. 1200 BC; so this seems like an anachronistic reference to Philistines. 1358-1323 BC - Ashur-Uballit I in Asshur Ashur-uballit I came to power in Assyria after his father Eriba-Adad I in 1358 BC, as an independent king. Tushratta was too weak to make any claim of Assyrian vassalage to Mitanni now.